


Magneto is Gayman

by psychi



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Comedy, Crack, F/M, Gayman, Jeff Dunham, M/M, Strippers, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-24
Updated: 2011-08-24
Packaged: 2017-10-23 00:30:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychi/pseuds/psychi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>X-Men First Class meets Jeff Dunham.  Strip Club & Gayman routine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magneto is Gayman




End file.
